


Age Isn't Maturity

by babypuffpuffdemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypuffpuffdemon/pseuds/babypuffpuffdemon
Summary: "At this point, Keith had been with the Blade of Marmora for a while. He trusted each member. He knew each was fully dedicated.But Keith knew that missions came before individuals. Keith was aware that there would be no retrieval for anyone left behind. He knew."During his time with the Blade of Marmora, Keith is injured. However, more complications arise as the Blade learns more than they could have imagined about their half-human member.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

At this point, Keith had been with the Blade of Marmora for a while. He trusted each member. He knew each was fully dedicated.  
But Keith knew that missions came before individuals. Keith was aware that there would be no retrieval for anyone left behind. He knew.

That didn’t help the panic vibrating through every cell in his body. It didn’t clear his mind of the desperate want to be safe and fed and pain-free.  
The pain was so bad…  
It was his leg.  
Right leg, inner thigh, excruciating agony.  
A voice in the back of his head noted that he couldn’t move his toes. But the screeching agony that was shrapnel imbedded into his leg was much louder.  
Keith had to move, though. Had to get back to the ship. His arms were so tired...they were shaking. He had to get back. Forearms on the ground, he lifted his torso a few inches off the ground. Deep breaths. He pulled himself forward with his arms.  
Absolute agony.  
The small shift was enough to jostle the shrapnel, and the metal sawed again his bone. Keith nearly vomited right then and there. He couldn’t do this. The tenacious and relentless Keith Kogane was done. He couldn’t push anymore. Keith had failed. Team Voltron would be crushed once they found out but by then Keith would probably be long gone. They would be alright, though. They didn’t need him anymore. They would recover. An unsteady finger prodded at where his mic control was. Comms were for serious messages only. Keith figured the other Blades would understand his reasonings.  
“Tell…” Keith swallowed the lump constricting his throat. “Tell them… I’m sorry ...I'm sorry..”  
At that, Keith finally let his head fall to the floor. His world was spinning. Probably blood loss. This was it. No one was here for him. It wasn’t surprising but it still hurt. So Keith cried. His brain couldn’t even remember the last time he had let himself cry. Thoughts were too foggy. Alone, it didn’t matter if his crying sounded weird. High pitched and carried, the sound coming from him was alien. The only interruption was choked sobs as his lungs desperately tried to pull in air. He passed out that way. Losing consciousness while the tears still dribbled down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Regris was the first to know that something had gone wrong. He felt the vibrations of the explosion roughly two dobashes before the set time the explosive was meant to detonate. The comm message from the former paladin came three dobashes later. “Knowledge before death.” That was the way of the Blade of Marmora. But Regris knew there was more than just the Blade in this member’s future. 

Then, he heard the trilling.  _ A kit? _ Not possible. Yet it was not imagined. As Regris came upon Keith’s limp figure on the ground, the trilling weakened and tapered, but its source was unmistakable. In all his time as a Blade, Regris had never experienced this level of shock. As soon as the trilling stopped, though, Regris rushed into action. Aware of the gathering pool underneath the kit’s leg-- _ dear gods, one of their members is a kit _ \--Regris methodically noted all other perceived injuries: the kit’s back seemed to have been ravaged by the explosion with much smaller pieces of shrapnel, the left foot dangling unnaturally, a broken nose, and a gash right above the hairline.  _ The kit will most likely have a resulting concussion as well. _ With a gentleness unknown to most Blades, Regris lifted the small being against his chest and began the trip back to the location of the Blade’s ship. A flick of his tail allowed Regris to activate his communications.

“This is Regris issuing quadrant three to return to base. The area has been compromised. Quadrant three, return with all obtained data. Out.”

In his arms, the kit shifted and trilled weakly. Not two tiks later, Regris nearly slammed into the nearest entryway as a pair of galra sentry footsteps plodded from around the corner. Sliding his blade into the grip of his tail, Regris waited tensely as the guards approached thoughtlessly. He saw the gray soldier boot right as he moved into action, only to pause as both galra stopped mid-stride to listen to whatever they were being told in their ear pieces. With a grunt of affirmation, both soldiers turned on their heels in the opposite direction, leaving Regris and the kit in his arms unnoticed. Once any sound of footsteps had since disappeared, Regris sprinted back into action towards the getaway ship. He dashed inside the ship’s hull as the ramp began lifting upwards, and left out an unheard sigh of relief. A nearby Blade moved to take the kit from his arms before faltering altogether. The ship’s hull was too silent to not miss the trill from the small member curled against Regris’ chest. After that everything was a flurry of movement. The kit was placed into the med bay and was immediately being attended to by several other Blades as Regris moved silently towards the cockpit where his unit leader would be expecting a full explanation of Regris’ command for his quadrant to return to ship. But the only worry on his mind was the fate of the kit.


	3. Chapter 3

Up until that point, consciousness unfocused and indeterminate. Keith knew there were others talking around him. He knew it had gotten colder. He had feelings, but his brain just couldn’t seem to interpret any of it. What his brain was able to process was the fact that Keith was in pain. It was muted kinda like hearing the TV from a different room, which was a weird way to describe it but it was the closest idea Keith’s brain could come up with at the moment. 

Whether this lasted for several hours or several minutes, Keith hadn’t the slightest idea. But it didn’t seem that important, so he was alright with vagueness of everything. 

Without warning, every single sensation flashed into focus. Keith was screaming, writhing on the cold metal slab that his bare skin did not appreciate. Several other members of the Blade were holding down his limbs where the could and were shouting over his agony. It reeked of antiseptics and the lights made the back of his eyes pound inside his head. But worst of all was his leg. Pure gut-wrenching agony that had Keith’s throat raw will his pleas of mercy and telling them, begging them to stop. And for a brief moment, the sensation of pulling the bones out of Keith’s body with a chainsaw ceased and he choked on a sob. The painful throbbing made it feel as though his leg would simply pop off of him entirely. But the second attempt was worse. Right as darkness began to drift into his peripheral vision, they started again. His vision went white as he screamed again, all other senses lost to whatever the hell they were doing to his leg. Keith must have passed out, though, because the next thing he felt was a damp cloth rubbing across his face. Keith was beyond caring when the off whimpering started again in his throat. He slipped into unconsciousness once more with only the feeling of some distant memory from childhood. No details or pictures, just the feeling of a damp cloth gently cleaning his forehead by a loving hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for anyone that would be willing to proofread and help me with editing chapters before I publish them on here. If you're interested, send me an email at babypuffpuffdemon@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> My first work published on AO3, and will have multiple chapters.  
Comments will aid my motivation to write.


End file.
